<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Balls by kiisuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599028">Beach Balls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiisuto/pseuds/kiisuto'>kiisuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confident Gay Choi Yeonjun, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Mentioned Other TOMORROW X TOGETHER Members, Minor Reluctance, Public Hand Jobs, Self-Indulgent, Shy Choi Soobin, kind of, oh yeah also, only because soobin panics at first but this is consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiisuto/pseuds/kiisuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TXT go to the beach to relax over the summer. Soobin gets more relaxed than he planned.</p><p>-- or -- </p><p>Yeonjun gives Soobin a (secret) handjob on the beach</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first ever fic so please don’t judge too harshly and leave me constructive criticism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when Soobin decided to wear those damn shorts.</p><p>They were short, not <em>too </em>short but shorter than most men would choose for swimwear, coming down to about his mid thigh and were a light almost denim coloured blue. The only thing that mattered to Yeonjun, however, was the fact that they were so <em>tight</em>. Since Soobin didn’t know how to swim he hadn’t bothered buying new swimwear for a few years but it was okay because, according to Soobin, “they’re supposed to be a little tighter because it expands in the water.” Yeonjun had concluded that it certainly was <em>Not</em> okay. The water only seemed to highlight Soobin’s curves as the tight fabric hugged his waist <strike>and ass</strike> perfectly. </p><p>After what felt like an excruciatingly long time (about 20 minutes) of watching Soobin being coaxed into the sea by the kids and, albeit adorably, flinch whenever another wave would crash against the younger’s lean figure, Yeonjun’s patience started to wear thin. Especially when the cursed waves would ever so slightly cause Soobin’s shorts to ride up his thigh, exposing more of his gorgeous milky skin. What seemed to frustrate Yeonjun even further was the fact that Soobin was paying more attention to the kids than to him and he was most definitely Not jealous. </p><p>Instead of causing a scene in front of the whole beach by practically begging for Soobin’s attention, Yeonjun decided to quietly sulk his way back to where they had set themselves up for the day, plopping himself down in his unassigned-assigned seat whilst grabbing a towel to dab at his neon hair. </p><p>“Jjunie-hyung?” </p><p>Yeonjun’s ears pricked up at the voice. That was Soobin’s concerned leader voice. Yeonjun felt a pang of guilt coarse through his body, he didn’t want to be the reason for his leader <em>or</em> even<em> his boyfriend’s</em> concern or worry. Soobin already had a lot to deal with as a leader and Yeonjun didn’t want to make it any harder for him. </p><p>“Yes bunny?”</p><p>Yeonjun put on his best There’s-Nothing-Wrong voice, which was harder than normal considering he had only just taken note the younger’s lithe body that was now dripping with water that glistened in the scorching sunlight. Yeonjun thought he could be on the cover of a magazine looking this good. </p><p>“Are you feeling okay? You just left without saying anything.”</p><p>What was Yeonjun supposed to say now. ‘Oh yeah sorry i was just losing my mind over you in those shorts and i was jealous that you were giving me less attention than the kids’. Over Yeonjun’s dead body would he ever admit that. He decided to go with the safe option. </p><p>“I’m fine, the sun was getting to me a bit. I came back to cool off and put on some more sunblock.” He forced out a small chuckle. </p><p>Soobin’s faced instantly softened as he took the seat next to Yeonjun, after carefully folding his towel and placing it on the chair to avoid it getting wet. Yeonjun guesses he’d done a good job at convincing soobin that he wasn’t losing his mind. </p><p>“Do you need any help?” Soobin’s voice came again, quieter and less sure this time as he gestured to the small yellow bottle of sunblock. </p><p>Yeonjun nearly choked on his saliva. He tried his best to not sound like a mess as he forced out a “Yes, please”.</p><p>Soobin grabbed the sunblock and moved behind his hyung, carefully squirting a few pumps of the watery blue substance into his hands and rubbing them together. He began moving his hands along Yeonjun’s back, massaging the cream in until he could no longer see it on the elders skin. </p><p>Yeonjun felt himself slowly going insane. It was no secret that Yeonjun loved his boyfriends hands but that mixed with those damn shorts and Soobin’s concentrated face, his lips forming a little pout, every one of Yeonjun’s weaknesses were coming together to melt him down into a puddle. </p><p>“Let me help you too” Yeonjun didn’t offer, he <em>ordered</em> Soobin to sit back down. It was time for Yeonjun’s revenge, he already had the perfect plan in order to melt Soobin down just like the younger had done to him. </p><p>Yeonjun took his time running his hands over Soobin’s body, taking advantage of just how <em>sensitive</em> he could be. Yeonjun felt victorious as he watched his boyfriends face contort into a gasp as he “accidentally” brushed his hands over a soft pink nipple. By the time Yeonjun had started working his way up the younger’s legs, Soobin’s face was bright red and his bottom lip was swelling where he’d been worrying it between his teeth to prevent any embarrassing noises escaping. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Soobin managed to hiss out, pushing Yeonjun’s hands away from his inner thighs, as he became painfully aware that they were in a very public place. </p><p>Yeonjun should’ve expected this. Soobin was very shy and private, especially about anything remotely sexual. He didn’t even like to fool around when the members were in another room at the dorm, let alone in a public place filled with strangers. But Yeonjun wasn’t about to give up that easily. </p><p>“Just making sure you’re protected from the sun bunny.” Yeonjun feigned ignorance. “Hand me that towel.” </p><p>Yeonjun draped the towel over Soobin’s thighs. He needed this to look as least suspicious as possible. As he started to work his hands higher once again he felt the younger’s leg twitch slightly at the touches but made no move to stop him this time. His hands continued their venture upwards until they teased the hem of Soobin’s shorts. </p><p>Soobin made sure to catch eye contact with Yeonjun, desperately trying to convey to yeonjun that he wanted more but was also wary of the people around them. The elder seemed to understand, moving one hand up to grip his boyfriends hand and gently squeeze to reassure him. </p><p>At the exact moment Soobin opened his mouth to convince Yeonjun that they should at least move inside their tent for the slightest bit more privacy, Yeonjun’s hand completed its venture, starting to softly palm at where Soobin was starting to chub in his shorts, resulting in only a sharp gasp to fall from his lips. </p><p>Yeonjun glanced up at Soobin once again, cocking a brow and seemingly asking if this was okay, stopping his hand movements until he received a small nod from the younger and a whispered “please, more” before his fingers danced along the elastic of the shorts and finally grasped his boyfriends half hard cock. </p><p>Soobin was normally quite expressive in the bedroom, throwing his head back and letting delicious moans and whimpers slip out, and as much as Yeonjun adored these qualities about his lover, he was utterly enthralled with the way Soobin needed to hold himself back now. </p><p>His face had turned red with the effort he was exerting into keeping a normal noting-is-happening facade. Yeonjun thought he could cover up their actions with a story that Soobin was sunburned, they were just bros helping each other out with some lotion. Meanwhile his hand was languidly dragging its way up and down Soobin’s length, gathering precum at the head and using the fluid as a makeshift lube. </p><p>In order to hide their actions, Yeonjun had to move slowly, which evidently was agonising for Soobin. The latter’s hips kept twitching, fighting the urge to fuck up into Yeonjun’s fist while the hot white pleasure was building in his abdomen. Every flick of Yeonjun’s wrist drove Soobin closer to the edge, faster than either of them expected. Soobin found he enjoyed the thrill of the possibility of being caught, it made his adrenaline pump and blood flow directly down to his fully hard dick. </p><p>The build up was fast but felt like an eternity of Yeonjun’s hand working over Soobin’s cock, slowing towards the head as he thumbed at the tip, knowing that always drove Soobin wild. It was all becoming too much. Soobin started to minutely thrust his hips up into Yeonjun’s warm hand as discreetly as he could, trying to chase the pleasure running through his stomach before arching his back and cumming into Yeonjun’s fist and the towel. </p><p>Soobin was still reeling from his orgasm when Yeonjun leaned up and whispered hotly in the younger’s ear, “I swear to <em>God</em> if you ever wear tight shorts again” emphasising his implied message with a squeeze of Soobin’s thigh.</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“Your damn shorts were driving me crazy all day” Yeonjun stated matter of factly, before sauntering off to where the kids were still playing.</p><p>Soobin would keep that in mind.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>